A Rose and Her Thorn
by tstmtc720
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have an interesting past, so things get pretty awkward, and -intense- when they become Head Students and have to share a dorm. M for a reason.


CHAPTER 1: A ROSE AND HER THORN

_Dear Rose Ginevra Weasley,_

_I am extremely pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as this school years Head Girl. Remember that with power comes responsibility. Enclosed is your Head Girl badge as well as the patrolling schedule for the upcoming term. Feel free to change it as necessary to meet yours and the prefects needs. _

_Yours,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

I was positively dancing with joy. _Head Girl_. I had been dreaming of this my entire Hogwarts Career. This letter that Speckles, my owl, delivered was the affirmation that everything I had done the past six years was not in vain. I earned this position through and through. And a position it was. Heads had tons of freedom. Because of patrols and duties Heads are usually pretty much exempt from curfews. Or at least, its easy to get out of trouble. Heads also have their own private quarters. When I was a prefect 2 years ago and my cousin James was Head Boy, he showed me the Heads apartment.

It's very nice. You walk in through the portrait of Emeric Switch on the 4th floor, into a beautiful common room, which includes a huge fireplace with two giant comfy chairs in front of it and two desks for studying and doing Heads duties on. There's also a door which is a passage to the kitchens, probably my favorite feature.

Three doors off of the common room lead to an enormous bathroom, the Head Girl's bedroom, and the Head Boy's bedroom.

All in all, it's a fairly perfect setup.

_I only hope Al is the Head Boy_, I thought as I prepared to look at the patrol schedule. Surely the Head Boy's name would be on it...

I crossed my fingers, closed my eyes, and picked up the second letter.

_Shit. _

Scorpius Malfoy is the Head Boy.

oOOooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, I should probably explain my history with Malfoy.

Up until 5th year, all was well. First year, Malfoy and Al hung out fairly often, as they were both in Slytherin and disliked their other dorm mates, but they weren't really the best of friends. They kind of fell together. As the years went by, the two became closer friends, and I hung out increasingly with them, sometimes with other friends or sometimes just the three of us.

Anyways, in 5th year Scorpius didn't have anywhere to go for the holidays because his Dad had to take an important business trip that month. Scorpius's mum passed away our first year. So he was left alone, and Al and I, of course, invited him to join our family celebration.

Uncle Harry and my dad weren't too thrilled about this, but our parents wanted to teach us not to pass judgement or stereotype, so they allowed Scorpius to visit the Burrow for holidays.

At Christmastime, usually all us kids stay at the Burrow with Grandma for at least some nights. Its always a crazy time, with the older kids drinking and smoking pot in the fields outside claiming a "camping trip" to Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. I think Grandpa secretly knows what we're up to. Being only 15 that year, it was me and Al's first time joining the older cousins (at this point James, Fred, Roxie, Dominique, and Louis, as Vic and Teddy had outgrown our parties). Scorpius, being our guest, came as well. Also attending was Al's friend with benefits Anna, James's friend/girlfriend Katie Creevey (we don't really know what up with them), Roxie's best friend Daniella, Louis's hot friend Derek, and Dominique's two best friends, Aaron and Gia.

The first party was the night before Christmas Eve, our first night back from vacation. We a magical tent in the fields a few minutes walk fro the Burrow, and set up our party. Drinks were everywhere, and we began passing around blunts (Uncle Charlie lets James buy weed from him and James sells it to the rest of us. Charlie is the cool uncle). After a little while, we were all sitting in the living room laughing and talking. Everyone was under the influence on some level.

I was pretty decently trashed. Not totally legless, but pretty hammered. And I had a strong drink in front of me. Scorp was on one side of me, Al on the other. It was a pretty tight squeeze as we were on a love seat made for two. Daniella (who was known for getting around - not a slut, but she enjoys herself) joked that I was the luckiest girl in the room to be squeezed between the two hotties.

Ew. Al is my cousin.

Anyways, I was trying not to sit on top of either of them, but it really was close quarters. So one of my legs was touching Scorpius's. It probably wouldn't have been such a big deal if I was so stoned. But I was very aware of all feelings, and his leg was extremely warm. And we were both wearing shorts, so I could feel his hair lightly tickling me.

A few drinks later and I was totally trashed. The only people left in the living room were me, Scorp, Louis, Derek, and Roxie. Everyone had gone upstairs to the tent bedrooms to go to sleep. Derek and Roxie were flirting adorably. I always knew Roxie had a thing for him. Eventually they excused themselves upstairs.

"Ewww they're gonna shag," Louis giggled. He was pissed beyond belief.

But not as bad as me. I literally could not stand up.

"Scorpppp, help meee," I whined.

Scorpius laughed. "I can't lift yoou like dis Rosie."

I giggled uncontrollably. "We're tooo druunk to move," I sing-songed. "Lou, heeelllpppp."

But Louis had passed out on the floor.

By some miracle, Scor and I managed to get the pull of couch to work. (All we had to do was press a button and it did it magically.)

"I want the bed!" I whined as Scorp laid down.

"Join me Rosie," he mumbled incoherently, pulling at my arm.

I laid down beside him and he snuggled me close.

"You smell really good Rosieee," he slurred.

I turned towards him and sniffed. "Mhmm," I mumbled, so do you.

In the silence after that moment, Scorpius leaned over and kissed me sloppily on the lips.

I laughed. "Bad ideaa Scorp, we're friendssss."

But when he kept kissing me, I didn't fight it.

The sex we had that night was incredibly sloppy. It was my first time, and his second, and it was over very quickly. But it made me want more. And more I got. All through the rest of fifth year, til the end of the summer, I had the hottest sex of my life to this day with Scorpius.

But the end of that summer, everything changed.

Scorp got a girlfriend, and we went our separate ways, leaving our group extremely awkward. Al doesn't know what happened. He can't understand why Malfoy and I don't talk anymore. I refuse to enlighten him .Only Louis knows, as he woke up and saw us, but he kept the secret.

Anyways, this should be interesting.


End file.
